


Study distractor (Evak)

by romanciere



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, even doesn't like that, isak is studying, some smut with some plot, things get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanciere/pseuds/romanciere
Summary: “What’re you studying?” Even asked, pretending to be interested when in reality he just wanted to hear the other’s voice.“Anatomy,” Isak answered, finishing a sentence before popping the pencil back between his teeth.“Hm,” Even hummed the words against his lips that curled into a smile. “I think you’re an expert of that.”Isak flashed him a skeptical look with raised eyebrows that combatted the flirtatious grin on Even’s face.“Yeah, not that anatomy.”***In which Even is determined to distract Isak from his studies in any way possible–and yes, he will use his lips if necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based on the fact I don't want to study, and maybe that's why you're here too xD Anyways, enjoy being distracted by the boys  
> *Also, if you're here for the sex, it's in chapter two.

One of Even’s favourite hobbies was irritating Isak. It was practically a reward to earn the unimpressed scowl whenever he was annoyed or to earn the innocent blush whenever he was embarrassed. It was adorably amusing to hear his name being hissed through gritted teeth and feel the jab to his ribs when Even peppered him with kisses on their bus ride home because Isak wasn’t a fan of the public display of affection, although his tolerance had increased since they began dating months ago. Still, Even found new ways to provoke the irritation because Isak was too damn cute when flustered, and although he acted as though he hated it, they both knew Isak only half-heartedly resisted. 

Moving in together had been a big step in their relationship. Despite the fact they spent majority of the time at the other’s house before, actually residing in the same space through meals, grumpy mornings, lazy nights, and everything in between was a real test of their relationship and how well they could tolerate the other. It also meant they spent an overwhelming amount of time together which offered more opportunities for Even to annoy his boyfriend. 

Of course this was one of those times, and Even truly couldn’t be blamed for his neediness because Isak had been so preoccupied with school work that he had practically ignored Even the entire night. It wasn’t exactly Isak’s fault for being a good student, however Even still felt responsible to try and distract the younger boy. 

“Can you stop staring at me?” Isak sighed, without so much as a glance towards Even who perched opposite of him in attempts to distract him with large pleading eyes. Isak adjusted his position on the chair before flipping a page and resuming whatever boring chapter he was currently reading. 

“Can’t help it when you’re so damn hot,” Even teased, leaning forward on his elbows towards Isak who had taken over the small dining room table to spread his school supplies which consumed most of the area. 

The comment earned him a quick glance that warned him against any distracting attempts however the slight acknowledge only encouraged Even onwards. It had been nearly four hours, Isak deserved a break. 

“What’re you studying?” Even asked, pretending to be interested when in reality he just wanted to hear the other’s voice. 

Isak was wearing a jean jacket that Even recognized as his own overtop of a grey hoodie and a white t-shirt. To keep the hair from his eyes, Isak wore his burgundy hat backwards that still allowed for blonde strands to slip through the sides as soft curls which tempted Even to feel between his fingers. Yet he didn’t, at least not yet because he was enjoying watching Isak work diligently while doing unconscious gestures. It was the little things, the nervous twitching of his leg, or the teeth chewing on his pencil, or the way he bit his lip as he read a section that confused him, or the sharp inhale and widening of his eyes when something mentally clicked and he rushed to write out the concept before he forgot. Those little details embedded themselves as habits that Isak was completely unaware of, and that Even completely adored. So maybe he was staring, but how could he not?

“Anatomy,” Isak finally spoke as he finished writing a sentence then popped the pencil back between his teeth. 

“Hm,” Even hummed the words against his lips that curled into a smile. “I think you’re an expert of that.” 

Isak flashed him a skeptical look with raised eyebrows that combatted the flirtatious grin on Even’s face. 

“Yeah, not  _ that  _ anatomy.” He suppressed a smile by replacing it with an exaggerated sigh that once again reminded Even that the student really needed a break. 

“Well I could teach you,” Even offered, leaning forward in attempts to regain Isak’s attention. However he didn’t glance up this time, although the tapping of his foot stopped which indicated that perhaps Isak was listening. “I mean I don’t remember anything about that unit, but I’ve been told I know my way around a human body.” Even slowed his words, pulling them from his lips in a tantalisingly alluring tone. Perhaps Isak felt the eyes flickering over his body because the boy suddenly flushed and a tight smile threatened to breach his lips. He instead licked them, looking towards the ground and clearing his throat before braving to meet Even’s unwaveringly bold eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Isak raised an eyebrow, placing his own elbows on the table to hold his chin in his hands in order to imitate Even’s childish posture across the table. “Told by who?”

Even laughed, eyes matching the other’s intensity as he bit his lip seductively. “Well he tells me in other ways. Such as the way he moans when I kiss down his body, or the way he blushes when I say his name, or how he squirms when I–”

“Okay, okay, okay!” By this time Isak was a little more than flustered as he hid his red cheeks behind his textbook and crossed his legs. Even chuckled, the endearing reaction too innocent to be ignored as he stood to approach Isak. “You might know my body, but that isn’t going to help with my test tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Even stood behind Isak, leaning over to read the words while placing a hand on his shoulder. He instantly relaxed as though the mere contact caused his muscle fibers to respond in such an inviting way. “How about you study my body then?” His fingertips began moving across the boy’s shoulders, tickling the base of his neck before slipping underneath the jean jacket to ease it off. Although he liked Isak’s style, his boyfriend wore way too many layers. 

“Even,” Isak’s tone was disciplinary, as though he was warning him against proceeding, not because he didn’t want it, but because he wouldn’t resist. “I need to study.”

The way that Isak shrugged him off with a defensive shoulder roll suggested that Even needed to use a different approach. After all, it was fun to irritate Isak and Even was just too good at it. 

Knowing Isak avoided eye contact purposefully, Even moved beside him and watched for a moment as Isak read. However his eyes weren’t exactly moving across the page, and given the dilation of his hazel eyes and the heaviness of his breath, Isak was now successfully too distracted to continue. But he was also too stubborn to admitting defeat and giving the attention Even deserved, so he was once again forced to compete against the boring textbook. 

Even slid between Isak and the table, straddling his hips and hooking his arms around the back of the student’s neck. There was a moment of surprise where Isak was stiff and registering that there was now a boy sitting in his lap before it completely set in and he hid his interest under a mock annoyed frown. 

“Even!” Isak whined, tilting his chin upwards in attempts to scare Even away with his glare, however he simply smiled at the reaction, wiggling his ass deeper into Isak’s warming thighs with a smug smirk and a flirtatious wink. “My test is tomorrow! I have to–”

Even muffled the complaint by bringing his hands around from the back of his neck to be placed gently on either side of his face. Isak’s words dissolved in his throat which swallowed nervously as the hazel eyes hesitantly raised up his body until they eventually met Even’s. 

He liked watching the realization spread across Isak’s face as his cheeks brightened with colour and the desire soften his irritated scowl. Maybe he more than liked it, maybe he was a little addicted to that moment because sometimes he caught himself simply staring at Isak when he should be kissing him instead, but when the teasing smile spread across his lips and Isak’s arms found their place comfortably against his hips, it gave Even the inspiration needed to tilt Isak’s chin upwards and bring the lips to meet his own. 

The kiss was deep, a greedy display of how badly Even had been craving the affection all night. It had been hard to simply let Isak study without interruption and without conversation, but as daylight thinned and the moon rose in the sky, Even felt less guilty and more desperate. 

He pressed his fingertips into Isak’s soft skin, feeling the jaw widen in response to Even’s probing tongue that gained entry after a few quick pulses. He kissed him deeply, angling his face to the side as he leaned towards him in order to press their chests together and to share the heat generated from both bodies. 

Isak didn’t even pretend to resist as the confident hands spread around Even’s waist, pulling him closer into his lap before settling them comfortably against his ass. The firm hold caused Even to release a shaky laugh against Isak’s lips which encouraged another squeeze as the intensity of their kisses grew. 

When they kissed, when they truly kissed without the lazy rhythm of early morning or the fleeting kisses between classes, the sensation was much different. Although both types were enjoyed, these kisses fueled his body with intoxicating adrenaline that twisted his stomach with lust and caused heat to pool between his legs. Something about Isak was so addictively desireable that even months of dating Even could confidently say that he truly had never felt this way with anyone else, and that feeling not only remained, but it increased with each shy glance and each teasing touch. Perhaps he was in love, and the thought of it being with Isak didn’t immediately scare him like it would have with anyone else. However, in this moment he couldn’t quite realize his emotions between the flurry of kisses that stole his breath and caused his world to spin. Given the speed and intensity of Isak’s lips, it seemed this was far more interesting than anatomy. 

“Oh am I distracting you from studying?” Even panted against the lips as Isak scoffed and pulled away ever-so-slightly so that he could look him seriously in the eye. 

In the moment that was required for Isak to collect his breath, Even used his thumb to trace the softness of the moist lips. He followed the curve that stretched into a crooked smile and he spread his fingertips around the warm cheeks. 

“I’m moving out,” Isak said in the sober tone he used whenever he was using a serious form of sarcasm. “You never let me study, you snore too loudly, and you always steal my clothes. I just can’t live like that!” Isak was a terrible liar, they both knew that, but Even gaped in mock offense as though he truly believed the words that were betrayed by Isak’s cunning grin.

“What–?” His protest was muffled by a suffocating kiss that bubbled against his lips in form of laughter. The hands that gripped his ass slowly raised up his back, pulling his shirt upwards in the process. The transition was rather smooth although they had plenty of practice from undressing each other on multiple occasions, but the sensation continued giving him a jolt of energy that encouraged his own hands to begin pulling away the layers that covered the body his lips so badly wanted to discover.  

His hat was the first to be tossed to the floor, shortly followed by his jacket and subsequent layers until Isak was breathless and shirtless in the chair between Even’s legs. His hands followed his eyes that scoured the smooth skin of his chest and abdomen until Isak’s impatience regained his attention with strong lips that collided against his own. He could simply bask in the moments where he felt the bare skin against his own, the electrifying heat and the intoxicating kisses that made him dizzy and starved for further affection. 

He felt Isak’s hands press low against his stomach before wrapping around his sides and trailing his nails up his back. The fingertips burned into his skin, adding to the stimuli that fought for his attention. Between the touches, the kisses, and the pressure between his legs, Even felt completely lost in a blissful dimension of stimulation where he never wanted to leave.

To return the favour, his lips left the safety of Isak’s, dragging lower down the boy’s face where he delivered light kisses down the base of his jaw before dipping under and sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck. 

His lips felt the shaky rattle of Isak’s throat that inhaled sharply as he formed a suction with his mouth and began lightly nipping with his teeth. Isak’s hands instinctively lodged into his hair, filtering through the strands before anchoring with a firm grip. 

He judged his success based on Isak’s reaction, so whenever he felt the fingers tug harshly on his hair, Even eased and planted apologetic kisses in the reddened areas he mercilessly exploited. However when he heard the hitching breaths and the punctuated moans, Even continued with confidence while descending his lips down Isak’s flushed body. 

Being naturally taller and being seated on Isak’s lap meant that he had to duck his head at an uncomfortable angle to tease lower. Isak noticed this and removed his hands from his hair to reach towards his chin and raise him upwards. Even was guided back to the lips where he was met with sloppy, desperate kisses that decorated his face with panting breaths and soft lips. 

Between his legs he felt the pressure growing until the point it was undeniable how aroused he was and how much he needed to relieve the strain in his jeans. The fact he also felt Isak’s erection against his own didn’t help his predicament, and it certainly didn’t help when he felt Isak specifically grinding into his lap to add pressure in the sensitive area. 

Being seated on top allowed Even the full range of motion of his hips which he exploited to put Isak’s movements to shame. He cupped Isak’s face, pressing their foreheads together as both panted for a moment to regain their breath while simultaneously losing themselves to the fluid rhythm Even created that added extra pressure against their erections. 

Isak’s hands dropped to rest on Even’s hips, the shy grip feeling the motion and the wide eyes absorbing the details of their aroused states. Even laughed, joining their lips back together in a forceful kiss that accidently knocked the chair backwards. With all of the movement and fidgeting, the poor chair probably wasn’t meant for the weight or the rocking motion which led to Even leaning into Isak a little too much and causing them both to tip. 

Arms wrapped tightly around him and Isak’s small shout of surprise was muffled by Even’s lips as they both tumbled to the ground. Even caught himself, able to break the fall by outstretching his arms on either side of Isak who slowly released his grip and blinked up in a confused daze towards Even who hovered out of reach. 

Even was the first to laugh, shortly followed by Isak who reached up to touch Even’s face delicately. For some reason Isak always appeared mystified by his laugh, as though he had to physically feel the stretch of his lips and feel the slight indent of his dimpled chin to truly believe it existed. But Even was genuinely happy in this moment, there was no doubt in his mind how happy Isak made him. So he allowed Isak a few moments to trace the features of his face, allowing him to soak in his smile and enthusiasm that may not be there the following week because Isak needed it and Even enjoyed the soft fingers following the ridge of his cheekbone. 

But like Isak always said, he shouldn’t be worrying about the next month, the next week, or even the next day. They lived minute by minute, through the mania and through the depression, always together, always progressing each second at a time. And in this moment Even was sure what he wanted to do in the next minute, and whatever followed that minute was unpredictable, but Even knew he would enjoy it. Maybe he would even enjoy it just as much as he enjoyed annoying Isak. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those you read and commented on the first part! I warned it would get smutty if it continued (so I had to change the tags and rating), so I hope you enjoy the direction it went :)

It was easier to act annoyed with Even than it was to actually be annoyed with him. In fact, Isak was so impressed that he refrained for so long that if Even hadn’t made the first move, Isak would have himself before he internally combusted from school stress. So when his boyfriend approached with the classic smirk and suggestive eyebrow raise, well Isak hardly resisted, and frankly, Even was the best form of procrastination he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. 

It only took moments for them to leave their scattered clothing in the small dining room before progressing to the bedroom where Isak fell roughly on the bed, sprawled on his back and moist lips panting from exertion. Above him was the uncensored image of his boyfriend gazing lustfully at his body with those hypnotic blue eyes tracing the muscles and ridges up his torso. Wherever Even looked, Isak felt his skin catch on fire, the boiling sensation caused his skin to flush and for him to squirm with such longing that it physically made him incapable of remaining still. 

The heat of his look, the way Even bit his lip in temptation, the rise and fall of his chest, everything about the older boy was so addictively sexy that Isak could hardly comprehend how badly he wanted Even in that moment. But the boy was such a fucking tease, simply standing out of reach while he collected his breath and his fingers itched to touch the body beneath him. 

Isak had to suppress a pitiful whine because he knew the exact look Even would give and somehow Isak just didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, at least not yet because his boyfriend would more than likely prolong the teasing torture if he knew how desperate Isak truly was. So he remained still, eyes blinking up towards the taller boy whose hair was disheveled from Isak’s previous grip and whose lips were swollen from the amount of kissing. Even was fucking hot, and although Isak knew that the first time he had ever laid eyes on him, the shirtless panting boy with a teasing smirk still managed to take his breath away. 

Just when Isak was about to reach up and pull him down against his body, Even descended himself instead. He felt the familiar lips part his own, a warm tongue slipping inside and dragging along his lower lip. Isak felt his body shudder at the sensation and he couldn’t help but gasp as the tongue twisted inside his mouth. Even used a series of flicks that he knew would unravel Isak, and Isak could hardly resist the pleasure as his hands dragged up Even’s bare back and began moaning against the other’s lips. 

When Isak was dizzy, breathless, and unable to keep with Even’s pace, he felt the lips leave his own and began brushing against his jaw with light quick kisses. 

“What’s this?” Even whispered against his skin. Isak’s eyebrows dipped in confusion, but he didn’t respond initially since he was too distracted by the hands which began pressing into his abdomen. 

The lips kissed harder into his jaw, a little rougher than before and Isak tilted his head upwards to instinctually reveal more skin for Even to exploit. However, he focused on his jaw, lips curling around his curved jawline and kissing up and down the base. 

“What is it called?” Even elaborated a little further, eyes flicking up for a moment to meet Isak’s unfocused frown that struggled to separate the sensations of Even’s soft lips and whatever the hell his hands were doing against his body, away from the odd questions he asked. 

“Huh?” Isak couldn’t concentrate which made Even smile before continuing the jaw-focused kisses and elaborating further. 

“The bone,” he said. “What is it?”

_ Oh _ . Isak’s misfiring neurons finally made the connection of Even’s intentions and it took another moment to tear his attention away from the touches to even remember what the hell anatomy was. In his distracted state it wasn’t fair to expect him to remember anything, however soon his gasping lips formed the word knowing that if Even continued, he would be covered hickies on his jaw. 

“Mandible,” Isak said in a raspy voice, and despite the fact Even probably didn’t truly know the name, he continued on after believing that Isak was correct. 

Next the lips travelled down his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin and spreading heat with his touches that began stimulating the erection between his legs. The joint combination triggered another moan and Even hummed his approval as a vibration against his throat. Isak reached for Even’s pants, however the boy moved lower, lips focusing against his collarbone where the sudden intensity of his kisses suggested this was yet another test. He glanced upwards with those bright blue eyes, and Isak had to pause for a moment just absorbing the beauty of the uncensored moment. 

“Clavicle,” Isak panted, nails digging into Even’s shoulders as the head descended further down his body, peppering kisses along his tensing muscles that spasmed from the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Sternum.” Was the next location Isak sighed breathily as the lips traveled down his chest symmetrically. With each answer, Even smiled a little, easing the pace of his kisses and congratulating him with a proud glance before he continued favouring him with those sinful lips.

Isak was rock hard; he was now painfully aware of that given how much his erection stretched the jeans. Not only was he aware of this, but Even was solefully responsible since he stimulated mercilessly with his hands and decorated his body with kisses that caused him to flush and squirm with incoherent babbles. The pleasure augmented, blurring the image of his boyfriend lowering down his body yet Isak simply couldn’t look away despite how stimulating it was. However at the slow rate that Even descended, Isak was afraid he wouldn’t last much longer so he began desperately listing out whatever bone or muscle that Even’s lips crossed. 

“Serratus anterior.”

“External obliques.”

“Rectus a–abdominis,” Isak stuttered as Even began dragging his tongue between his clenching abdomen. He felt strong hands spread up the sides of his body, encasing him with warmth and leaving no area neglected. Isak’s own hands had left Even’s shoulders, instead they lodged themselves into the soft hair and guided Even faster downwards.

Soon the lips were prevented by the fabric of his jeans which forced Even to look up with a daring expression. Isak inhaled sharply, enjoying the attention he was receiving but the look made his toes curl and for him to bite his lip in anticipation. Despite them being together multiple times, the look,  _ the _ look, never failed to ignite a fire in his lower stomach as though he was starved for it, as though he was the closeted boy who still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have an attractive third year smoothly unbuttoning his jeans. 

Although they grew more comfortable around each other after months of dating, Isak always felt the same nervous giddiness making him vulnerable yet confident at the same time. Maybe it was less to do with the act of being undressed or more to do with the fact it was Even who did it. Because something about Even made his knees wobble and for his head to spin and it wasn’t only during sex, it was also during insignificant times such as the subtle glances while they ate or the teasing winks in the school halls. Even made him instantly alert, Even made him feel alive. 

And in this moment, Even also made him feel very, very horny. 

“What’s this,” Even asked, lips brushing gently against his hip bone while he fumbled with the zipper. Isak could easily make it easier by lifting his hips when Even finally slid his pants down, however he enjoyed the readjusting touches and he liked feeling the ghosting breath that panted against his lower stomach. 

“Iliac spine?” Isak wasn’t exactly confident with his answer, however without Even being able to correct him, the older boy simply continued on with a skeptical glance and a gentle nip for good measure. 

Isak was showing quite obviously through his boxer briefs and he hissed sensitively when Even ran a steady hand up along his length over the fabric. His cock twitched at the touch, eager and impatient at the tease, because Even always did this, he always took his time and stared as though he had never seen a dick before. 

“Baby!” Isak eventually whined, wiggling his hips towards the edge of the bed where Even slipped off to his knees. 

The older boy smiled mischievously, his bold stare a little unhinged with lust which caused Isak to suddenly feel anxiety and anticipation brew in his lower stomach. His swallowed another whine as Even worked his fingers beneath the elastic band and gently pulled the cloth away from his erection.

The sting of the cooler air reminded him that he was now completely naked, pants and boxers slipped off his legs and kicked off his ankles thanks to Even’s diligence. However warmth was quickly returned as fingertips burned against his inner thigh, slowly spreading his legs while Even positioned himself between them. 

Since Even was such a damn tease, he wasn’t exactly surprised when he felt the lips kissing the inside of his knee at first. 

“Vastus medialis,” Isak said with a shaky breath. He watched Even raise, hands adjusting ontop of his thighs to allow the lips to travel up the insides. It was a good thing Even applied pressure to his thigh because the tickling lips tempted him to kick out which might have caused an injury that really would have tested his anatomy skills. 

Isak spread his legs further, watching in utter horror and fascination as the kisses came dangerously close to the base of his cock. He now couldn’t remember the muscles even if he wanted to because he was far too distracted to rid the clouds of lust from swarming his system. However Even didn’t seem to care as he no longer kept up with his own tease. 

His body was on fire, his legs were practically shaking, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from begging shamefully. The pressure between his legs was now painful, his aroused state had been avoided for too long and Isak felt his cock twitching for any form stimulation whatsoever.

Brushing his lips up his inner thigh, Even gave a quick wink before finally handling him with his hands. The grip was confident, wrapping around his length and giving a strong pump while the fingertips burned into his shaft. 

Isak moaned, he could hardly help it! The anticipation to be handled had exerted him for so long and he physically collapsed into Even’s rhythm as he tossed his head back and squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Fuck!” he gasped, hands blindly reaching up to cover the blush on his cheeks.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you used that terminology,” Even breathed softly, his tone a bare whisper beneath the rushing of blood in Isak’s ears. He wanted to say something witty in return, however whatever blood that supplied his brain was pulled between his legs as he simply released a shaky laugh while Even handled him with purpose. 

He bucked his hips to create more friction, thrusting himself into Even’s hand which tightened and loosened in order to inflict as much pleasure as possible. However soon the hand was replace by something much warmer, and Isak opened his eyes in time to watch Even carefully position himself with his shoulders spreading his legs before leaning down and wrapping his lips around his tip. 

“Holy shit!” Isak gasped, eyes rolling back as he felt the lips tighten around him. The sensation was much different than a hand which used more control and speed to bring him towards his climax, whereas Even had a talent of manipulating his tongue and lips to create a warm environment that felt awfully stimulating and incredibly hot.  

Isak lost himself in the rhythm, his breath hitching and body flexing every time Even pushed him further into his mouth. And soon he was fully enveloped, lips pressed as close to his base that Even could manage and hands clamped against his hips to prevent him from thrusting up. 

Even hollowed his cheeks while looking up towards Isak’s wide-eyed and flushed expression. The look alone could have made him come, but instead Isak groaned in absolute desire as pleasure jolted through his body. 

“Fuccck!” He prolonged the word, having difficulty censoring himself whenever Even managed to completely overwhelm him with stimulation. It was impossible to think, to speak, or to even breathe when Even’s lips were wrapped around his cock. It was erotic and it was mesmerizing, causing Isak’s body to swirm and for teeth to bite down on his lower lip.

In his relaxed state, he felt fingers circle his entrance and he encouraged the touch by lifting his legs onto Evan’s shoulders to ease the access. Isak felt the tongue flatten against his length, going down once more before pulling up and giving generous kisses against his shaft. Isak sighed loudly, already missing the heat of Even’s mouth as his body craved to finish. 

“Even, I need to–”

“I know,” Even assured with a confident smile, “so do I. Just be patient.”

Isak was about to warn that he just didn’t have enough tolerance, however Even shifted his focus on his ass, kneading generously and tentatively slipping a finger inside. Isak reacted to the touch well, having been so relaxed by the blowjob that he eagerly welcomed the first finger with little resisted. 

Even’s eyes were fixated on his reaction, blue eyes analyzing his facial expression which was probably flustered and dazed as he recovered from the pleasure. He felt too bashful to maintain the eye contact so he pulled Even upwards, bringing the breathless lips to his own. 

They kissed desperately and sloppily because Isak was a little too disoriented to be accurate with his lips. However Even didn’t seem to mind as managed to slip in a second finger which caused Isak’s breath to hitch unsteadily. 

His arms wrapped around Even’s body, anchoring himself against the strong frame while the fingers spread him wider. The stretching sensation was a little straining, however it wasn’t uncomfortable or painful or a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

His lips were unable to maintain the speed of Even’s kisses so he was left panting against the boy’s neck while he clung to him tightly. 

“I’ll be right back,” Even whispered gently, nibbling on his earlobe until Isak nodded groggily. He felt the body slip from his grip and for the fingers to leave him feeling empty and cold. 

He watched Even reach into a drawer, pulling out a condom and lube which Even spread on his fingers before returning between Isak’s limp legs. He smiled towards Isak’s undone appearance, his arms feeling over his own body to replicate the stimulation Even had provided. This seemed to impress Even given the boy raised his eyebrows and bit his lip before repositioning himself and lowering his kisses from his navel to the base of his cock. 

The trail formed by the sinful lips made Isak squirm once again, and his system was shot with a dual sense of pleasure the moment Even took him into his mouth and slid two fingers into him simultaneously. Isak gasped, his vision twisting as his body registered the stimuli that had his fingers burying themselves into Even’s messy hair. 

“So fucking good, Even!” Isak encouraged with a sensual moan while the fingers hooked inside him and the lips tightened around his cock. 

The older boy knew his body so well that it took only seconds for him to rub against the special sweet spot that had Isak seeing stars and caused the breath to hitch with rhythmic gasps. His back was raising off the bed, cock jumping in Even’s mouth as he sucked him deeper. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” When he leaned into the fingers, he lost the heat of the mouth, therefore Isak created a rocking motion to ensure he reached depth with both touches. 

He gripped Even’s hair tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he rode towards his orgasm. There was no way he could last any longer, not with Even’s sinful touches, the heat of his mouth, and the erotic look in his eyes that watched his progress completely ruin Isak beneath him. 

Even lifted his mouth away but not before he generously circled his tongue along his tip in a method that caused Isak to hum his approval. The mouth was replaced by his free hand which he used to jerked up quickly and while standing to his feet. 

Sometime during Isak’s blissful stimulation, Even had managed to wiggle out of his pants and slip a condom over his erection that seemed strained for friction. 

“Ready for the final lesson?” Even teased, winking down to Isak who lifted his legs onto Even’s shoulders and spread himself shamelessly.

“Even,” Isak whined impatiently, not ever going to beg to be fucked which seemed to challenge his boyfriend who grinned smugly while lining up and tapping against his entrance. He released an involuntary groan, body so prepared for Even yet the damn tease was prolonging just to be stubborn. 

“You don’t sound like you’re ready.”

“Fuck you!” Isak growled, sitting up to collect Even in his arms and drag him down against his body to greedily suck on that protruding lip that pouted at Isak’s impatience. 

“Actually, fuck you,” Even whispered with a nipping tease while finally breaching. He pushed past the initial ring of muscle, easing his girth into Isak who gasped at the straining stretch. Sure he had been fingered and treated favourably by his boyfriend, however Even’s dick was much larger than his fingers and Isak still struggled to adjust to the size. 

He handled him by focusing on his breathing and trying to relax his body to allow Even inside. Even was gentle at first, as he always was, and he gauged Isak’s reaction carefully while slowly thrusting in and out. 

Isak felt extra sensitive for some reason that could be blamed on Even for teasing him so much. And as the pace began to increase, Isak’s breath began catching in his throat and his moans were generated to match each thrust. 

His hands scrambled across his body searching for an anchor as Even eased his way deeper. He needed the stability as the depth reached further so he was thankful when Even found his hands and interlocked their fingers. 

Even sawed in and out until Isak was loose enough for full penetration. And when he pushed fully inside, Isak’s head snapped back and he squeezed his eyes shut with a breathy moan. 

“Even!” he gasped as he felt the pelvis flush against his sore ass and the recurring grunts grow louder. Even increased the rhythm, hands leaving his own to grip Isak’s hips and steady his squirming body. 

“You feel so fucking good, Isak!” Even forced the words through gritted teeth, the calming blue eyes were now erratic and swirling with lust while he took control over the pace. Isak moaned in response, feeling the bed rock with their increasing rhythm and for his body to jolt with each slamming thrust. 

Even felt impressively large inside him, using every inch to evoke indescribable pleasure that had Isak completely ruined and whimpering for that sensational touch to bring him into the heights of his climax. His boyfriend had explored all areas of his body at this point in their relationship, so he knew damn well Even was avoiding hitting that sweet spot to further the tease. 

Isak tried to angle his hips to match with Even’s thrusting, trying to force him into the spot that sparked stars to dance in his vision and for electricity to shoot through his system. 

“You’re going to ace that exam, Isak,” Even grunted, eyes locked onto Isak’s dazed expression who could hardly hold his stare before having to squeeze his eyes shut and resist moaning incoherent babbles that would only make Even laugh. His face felt hot, hell, his entire body felt as though it was boiling, and with every touch, Isak climbed higher and higher till he was prepared to come, even if Even hit his spot or not. 

He was quite aware that Even awaited an answer, however Isak was simply incapable of replying as his free hands scrambled across his body then towards Even whose skin felt magnetic to his touch. 

“Say it Isak,” he prompted, blue eyes dangerously watching his disintegrating sanity. “Tell me how well you’re going to do.”

“I–I’m gonna–” Isak couldn’t finish the moment Even began aiming his thrusts to connect with the spot that had him unraveling quicker than his racing thoughts could even comprehend. 

“Oh fuck, Even!” Isak cried out, tossing his head back and gripping the side of the bed to anchor his body. 

He was now aware of the fact he was moaning Even’s name over and over again, and although he should be embarrassed, the smug bastard probably enjoyed it so Isak hardly censored his noises as he rode towards the climax. 

The blissful sensations overwhelmed him. Having Even buried so deeply inside him and feeling pleasure ignite his system triggered his orgasm which had been neglected for too long. He came with a strangled cry, lips parted with no air escaping and brows dipped in a scrunched expression. His body felt weightless in that ecstatic moment as his back arched off the bed and his muscles clenched. The white light blinded during the suspended euphoria that only Even seemed to prolong, and as he came hard over himself, he felt Even quicken his pace with repetitive thrusts against his prostate to extend his orgasm till Isak’s hitched breathing and clenched muscles encouraged Even to release as well. 

Even came with punctuated grunts, his harsh breathing filling the room as warm liquid was emptied into the condom inside him. 

“Holy fuck, Isak, you’re–you’re fucking unbelievable!” Even was breathless, his wild blue eyes returning to a tamed state as a twitching smile spread on his lips. Isak wanted to give a comforting look, however his senses were only now beginning to return as he descended from the exhaustingly stimulating high. He felt wrecked, absolutely ruined by Even’s expert kisses and his thrilling touches, so Isak simply laid on his back, mouth parted in a heavy pant and wide eyes blinking away the stars from his vision. 

Being extra sensitive, Isak hissed as Even removed himself, and even though he wasn’t at full size, it still felt as though a plug was being yanked from his body. His legs dropped to hang off the bed as Isak’s hands slowly began roaming over his own chest and body just to ensure his heart hadn’t leapt from his chest and that his lower half was still attached. 

Even had slipped out of his condom, tying a knot at the end and tossing it into the trash as he plucked a few tissues and began gently wiping up Isak’s own mess across his lower abdomen. Although he was perfectly capable of cleaning himself, he greedily allowed his boyfriend the responsibility as he lifted himself onto his elbows to watch with a lazy smile. It seemed the rougher the sex, the more he was pampered afterwards, and Isak could hardly protest against the gentle kisses to returned up his body and the warm body that slid up against him. 

“If you put as much effort into your test as you just did with sex, then I’m sure you’ll have no problem.” Even’s smile was perhaps the best sight of all and Isak couldn’t help himself from tracing the swollen lips while blankets were pulled over their bodies. 

“Effort? I didn’t do anything but spread my legs,” Isak laughed while gazing into the sleepy blue eyes. Even adjusted himself so that he was directly turned towards him, head propped up by his hand and free hand tracing circles on Isak’s bare chest. 

“Well I didn’t want to exert you too much before your test. You gotta rest that pretty little brain,” Even gave him a quick kiss after Isak snorted in disbelief. “Just remember this when you’re all stressed out tomorrow.”

“Remember this?” Isak questioned in a judgemental tone. “Remember this? How the hell will I be able to focus on anything else if all I can think about is your lips descending down my lower quadrant and into my hypogastric region?” Isak acted annoyed although he wasn’t, but this defiance made Even whine for forgiveness by brushing his nose against his own and pressing their foreheads together so that he felt the warm breath tickle his cheek. 

“I guess you’ll get fucked by me and the test,” Even teased and Isak actually laughed despite how painfully true that statement probably was. “Besides,” Even added, “this way you’ll actually sleep tonight rather than spend all night worrying.”

“Hm,” Isak hummed his unofficial agreement as he closed his heavy eyes and rolled into the comforting arms. He felt long fingers brush through his hair, taking their time to massage his scalp and playfully twist the strands between his fingers. Both knew how Isak’s hair acted as a cheating stimulus that instantly calmed him into a tranquil state of semi-consciousness where Isak could only feel the rhythmic breaths against his forehead and listen to the slowing heart rate. Despite him slipping into sleep, he was aware of the warmth provided by his boyfriend and the blanket, and he was aware that his wandering mind was more thankful for the pleasure he received rather than how unprepared he was for his exam tomorrow. 

“I guess this was better than studying,” Isak admitted although he kept his eyes closed to avoid the successful grin probably spread on the older boy’s lips. He kissed Isak on the forehead, perhaps it was an apology for distracting him or a thanks for allowing himself to be distracted. 

In the end it didn’t matter. Even had a talent of annoying him, and they both knew Isak would always forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting <3  
> Also this isn't the best smut I've written, and my excuse is the multiple exams I had this week which means I didn't edit much either, sorry. Let's just say I hope Isak did better on his anatomy exam than I did :))


End file.
